


A Red Letter Night

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Non-powered AU, and frank is divorced and lonely, matt is a prostitute, super high class prostitute but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: Frank was lonely. So incredibly lonely since he and Maria split. And the thought of going to some bar and having to talk and charm his way into a one night stand just seemed like too much effort for what would probably be a second-rate orgasm.





	A Red Letter Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/gifts).



Frank knew he should have been ashamed of himself. Knew that this was technically against the law. And he felt pathetic that he had fallen to such a low. But he was lonely. So incredibly lonely since he and Maria split. And the thought of going to some bar and having to talk and charm his way into a one night stand just seemed like too much effort for what would probably be a second-rate orgasm. 

So he had resorted to this. Though his buddy that had set it up for him had assured him that everything was as classy as could be, Frank still felt like a John on the streets as he pulled out the key card to the suite he was about to enter. 

The room was tastefully decorated, if unbelievably lavish for Frank’s taste. Jazz music was playing quietly from somewhere and he could hear the tink of glasses being set down. 

“Is that you Frank?” 

The other man stepped out from around the corner as he spoke. The breath caught in Frank’s throat and he dumbly nodded his head. Then he blushed scarlet as he remembered what he’d been told about his night’s companion. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s, um, it’s me.” Frank said, awkwardly. 

The other man’s smile was radiant as he held out an arm into the empty space between them. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Frank crossed the distance and clasped their hands together in a sturdy handshake. The other man’s grip was strong but not aggressive. Frank suddenly wondered how that hand was going to feel wrapped around his cock. Frank blushed again at the thought. 

“Likewise.” His voice was rougher than normal but even cleaning it wouldn’t help, he knew. 

Red gave him a half smile, his sightless blue eyes shimmering in the light. “I was just finishing up in the kitchenette. Please take a seat. What can I get you to drink? I was setting aside the makings of a vodka martini when you arrived.”

“Just some whiskey. If you have it.” Frank said, wandering into the living space and marveling at the view. He could see the other man’s reflection in the floor to ceiling window and watched without turning around as he set about making them drinks. 

He moved with surety from the kitchenette to the couch, setting down their drinks on the coffee table. “Come, sit. Relax. We have all night and it won’t be any fun if you’re this tense the whole time.” 

Frank turned and drank in the sight of the beautiful man before him. “What’s your name?” 

His smile turned a shade fake as he answered. “What ever you want it to be.”  
Frank frowned. “I’m not gunna pretend you’re someone else.” He was mildly offended that someone would do that. 

The smile lost its edge. “I don’t go by any professional name, and I don’t go by person name for security reasons. If you want me to make up the name, I will. If you have a name you’d prefer, I’ll answer to however you desire to address me. I am here to be your comfort, Frank. You’re fantasy. Whoever that is.” 

Frank kept frowning but he understood. “OKay. How’s ‘Red’? Does a nickname work?” 

Red smiled and nodded. “Red works perfectly.” 

Frank finally walked over and sat down next to Red. He grabbed his drink and took a sip. Red had poured a few fingers into the glass and Frank didn’t want to get drunk. Red seemed to be interested in getting Frank to talk, asking soft questions, discussing movies and books. Before Frank knew it, he had relaxed back into the couch and Red was leaning forward, running fingers gently through his short hair, nails scraping in the nicest of ways. 

Frank could have spent the night like that. In that easy intimacy. If they were different people. In a different life. In a different situation. And this was the norm for them. But he knew who he was and why he was there and the easy intimacy of the moment was bleeding into a heat curling low in his abdomen. 

Red placed his other hand on Frank’s thigh and leaned in to whisper. “Is it alright if I kiss you?” 

Frank was used to being the aggressor. Always was the one who sought out and dominated. It was nice to be asked, to give permission and let go of control for a bit. Red leaned in further, his hand cupping Frank’s face, the other coming up to rest on his chest. Their lips brushed in the barest hint of a kiss, most breath than lips, before Red pressed their lips together in one of the most sensuous kisses of Frank’s life. 

He moaned into it, his hands reaching out and pulling Red onto his lap. Red gasped as he straddled Frank’s thighs, his hands come up to cradle Frank’s jaw, and he deepened the kiss. Frank’s hands held tight to his hips, wanting to badly for more contact but not wanting to focus on anything but those lips on his. Red kissed with fervor, like Frank was the sweetest treat he’d ever tasted, and he was going to devour every morsel using every bit of his lips, teeth, and tongue. 

Red thrust his hips down, grinding them against Frank’s half-hard cock. “We can go as fast or as slow as you like, Frank. Tonight it’s all about you.” 

Frank groaned and fisted Red’s hair in his hand, pulling him back for another soul searing kiss. When they broke again to catch their breath, Frank let go of Red, telling him “Get up and strip for me. Please.” 

Red nodded, gracefully sliding off of Frank’s lap and walking around the coffee table to the open space in front of the bar of the kitchenette. He didn’t begin to really dance. Not like how Frank had seen strippers and his ex do. He just sort of swayed as he found the rhythm to the jazz playing and began to unbutton his shirt. Despite it not being overtly sexual, Frank had never seen anything hotter in his life than this man swaying before him. 

Red’s chest was shaved smooth, and just a shade lighter than his arms. The muscles definitely there but not overtly defined. He was lean and lithe. Despite not being able to see the world around him, he conducted himself with an awareness that bespoke of years of learning. Frank felt like it was a miracle he was even being allowed this night with someone with such poise. 

And then Red released the zipper of his pants and allowed the fabric to pool around his feet. Frank hadn’t even notice when Red removed his shoes but his feet were bare of all but the stockings that encased his legs. Frank’s eyes traveled slowly up the silk stockings that were met with a matching black lace garter and nothing else. 

He couldn’t tell you if it was a groan or a growl that escape his throat as he surged to his feet and pulled Red into a ferocious kiss. Frank backed them up until Red was pressed against the bar, bent slightly backwards. Frank reached down, grabbing handfuls of Red’s bare ass, feeling their erections rubbing together with only Frank’s clothes to separate them. Frank groaned into the kiss, pulling Red up until he was seated on the bar top. 

“Tell me what you want.” Red breathed into his ear moments before biting down and tugging. 

Delicious pleasure-pain shivered down from the point of contact and his brain whited out for a moment. This was insanity. He was falling too fast into the pleasure of the moment and allowing himself to drown in it. 

“I want to touch you.” Frank said, feeling equal parts shy and bold and wholly unlike himself and more himself that he’s been in a long time. 

“Then touch me.” Red told him, biting and sucking a mark into the flesh that covered the joint where his jaw met his skull. “Touch me, Frank.” 

Frank’s hands moved in tandem up Red’s sides, thumbs straining out to rub against already erect nipples. Frank turned his chin to capture Red’s lips, ravishing his mouth as his hands ran over every inch of skin they could reach. Palms sliding gently over hot flesh before digging nails in to scrape and draw gasps and moans out of Red. 

Red’s hands ran over his still fully clothed chest, running hands down until they reached the button fly of his jeans. Frank suddenly remember his earlier fleeting fantasy about those hands and was distantly aware that he was about to find out if that grip extend beyond handshakes. Hot skin slid against his as Red reached his hand into Frank’s underwear. That grip, strong but not aggressive, was there again and stroking the fire that was burning inside Frank. 

He groaned softly, resting his forehead on Red’s shoulder and stood frozen, transfixed, at the hand pulling his the erection of out his pants and out into the space between them. Red began to whisper to Frank all the things they could to that night. All the the things he could do to Red. All the things that Red could do to him. 

Frank shuddered as Red’s words painted into life the image of Frank pushing Red against the floor to ceiling windows. Of Frank fucking into Red hard and fast. Of Red cumming against the window. Leaving streaks there for any voyeur to see. 

Red huffed a low laugh. “Or I could lay you down on that lounge.” He said. “Worship you with my mouth until you’re soft and pliant. And then pull your head over the edge and choke you with my cock. I bet you drool pretty when you’re stuffed so full you can’t even breathe.” 

The slow, gentle strokes on him shouldn’t have been enough to draw the orgasm from Frank. But combined with Red’s words spoken in that rough honey voice and how long it had been since Frank has last been lavished were too much. 

“Oh, yes.” Red said as Frank panted his way down from his orgasmic high. He made sure Frank was watching as he raised his dirtied hand to his own lips and began licking as if his hand was coated with ice cream and not semen. “Yes I am going to worship every bit of you tonight.” 

Frank shuddered. Tonight, Red, was going to be the death of him and he wasn’t sure if he should be so overjoyed over that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have more added to it at some point. But it was inspired by an image that the idea of Matt in silk stockings is based on so that's where my focus was for ideas.


End file.
